Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wave power generation device and a method for operating and maintaining the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional wave power generation devices have the following disadvantages: 1. the assembly process of the devices is complex; 2. the maintenance costs are high; 3. the wave/wind resistance of the devices is poor; and 4. the floating platform of the wave power generation devices tends to impede the wave energy transmission.